


Different Voices

by dreyars



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: Of all the things that aggravated Ebumi, Noka's voice and the stupid things he says was at the top of the list.But maybe, he could get used to the way he says his name when they're alone.;; Or, Noka propositions Ebumi by shouting at him in the middle of the street, and Ebumi can't say no to a birthday present like that.





	Different Voices

Obnoxious.

Lazy.

Loud-mouthed full of baseless confidence.

All things Ebumi hated. Things that made his blood boil, his skin crawl, his hair stand on end.

Bright eyes.

Long, soft hair.

Shaking hands, belying the sure smile that almost made Ebumi think that the other boy knew what he was doing.

All things that made him forget that the person below him consistently drove him up the wall every time he opened up his goddamn mouth.

But he couldn’t forget the events that led up to having a naked Noka in his bed, bedroom door locked and curtains pulled together tightly as if he was ashamed that this was happening.

However, ashamed wasn’t right.

Confused was more like it, as he still couldn’t figure out exactly _why_ Noka was the one he was sleeping with tonight when on a good day, Noka shrank away from him as if he was worried Ebumi would hit him. 

Ebumi would say that the day’s events passed in a blur, but that’d be a lie.  He still remembered every little piece as if it was carved into his mind like fresh stone. Sharp, distinct, and not dulled by the passing of time.

He had spent the day at school. Practice. Just like any other day. He’d planned to keep it that way too, as he didn’t really feel like being the center of attention today. But Ise felt the need to open his fat mouth, informing the whole team that today was his 17th birthday, and the team needed to celebrate properly before he found a way to get out of it.

He wasn’t surprised the team hadn’t had anything planned before Ise said something.  However, he was surprised at the number of guys that stayed gathered in the clubroom, waiting for the first years to bring back snacks and cake for the impromptu party.  It wasn’t anything special, and certainly didn’t make him feel any more special, but he was thankful for the distraction and the couple extra hours away from home.

Ebumi wasn’t even surprised when he saw Noka lurking around outside of the video store when he left after picking up a quick something to help make this night a bit more enjoyable.  Ebumi had seen him there before, usually scurrying off with his bag pressed tight to his back like he committed a crime. But he never expected Noka to proposition him by shouting at him on a busy sidewalk.

Grabbing him by the back of the shirt, Ebumi pulled Noka down the street, away from the people who had unfortunately got caught up in Noka’s little escapade on their way home from work.  Noka fussed the entire way, only shutting his mouth when Ebumi pulled him down a quieter street, away from the shops and bustling evening foot traffic.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ebumi hissed at Noka, invading his personal space so that the other boy could hear him.  While not exactly embarrassed by what had just transpired, he wasn’t interested in having a random stranger intrude on their conversation.

“I just! I heard you talking to Ise before you left about where you were going and –“ Noka stuttered through his sentence, wincing when Ebumi cut him off.

“Then I guess you heard me say I was going to kick his ass, too, which is exactly what I’m going to do to you if you don’t spit it out.”  Ebumi tightened his grip on Noka’s shirt, pulling his head back as the fabric tightened around his neck. “Who the fuck hunts down someone they hate, and screams at them that they want to fuck in the middle of the damn street?”

Noka rolled his eyes as he tried to get Ebumi to loosen his grip on his shirt. “You make it sound so much worse than it was. I’d never say something so vulgar.”

“Then what the fuck is it? What do you want?”

Noka clicked his tongue, as if it should’ve been the most obvious thing in the world. “Just like I said. I heard you telling Ise that you were going to pick up a video, and I figured, why not make it a bit more fun for you. Since no one got you a real present.”

“You’re an idiot. What makes you think I’d do anything with you?”

“Because, contrary to popular belief, I don’t actually hate you. You get on my nerves when you act so damn superior, but I don’t hate you.”

“Well I guess that’s mutual then.  You’re fucking annoying but none of that explains why you want to have sex with me.”

Noka laughed nervously, but didn’t answer. He glanced to the side, away from Ebumi’s digging gaze, trying to hold on to whatever secrets he was still holding.

“Noka. You have five seconds to answer me before I knock your fucking lights out and leave you here.” Ebumi waited, tightening his grip on Noka’s shirt as if he was worried the squirrely boy would run off without giving him a proper explanation.

“You’re the only one who knows, okay?” Noka turned his gaze towards the ground, his cheeks turning pink in shame. “You and Sumiyoshi. But I can’t do things like that with Sumi, because that’d just be weird.”

“What are you talking about?” Now Ebumi was just confused. Noka never made any sense anyway, so that was no surprise.

“You know…” Leaning in closer, Noka cupped his hands around his mouth as his voice turned to a whisper. “That I like guys.”

“I didn’t know that.  I honestly don’t think about you that much.”

“What?! But, don’t you remember? That time that we ran into each other at the video store?”  Noka waited for a response, but when a look of exasperation was the only thing reflected on Ebumi’s face, he continued.  “Remember? You were teasing me for what I was into.  But I saw what videos you were looking at too, you jerk, so don’t think I don’t know that you’re the same way.”

Rolling his eyes, Ebumi finally released Noka’s shirt, content that the other boy wouldn’t run away.  He obviously wanted this conversation more than Ebumi did anyway.

“Yeah so what? It’s not like I ever tried to hide it. Just because you were too stupid to notice before you saw me looking at gay porn, doesn’t mean it wasn’t already out there.”

Noka inhaled and raised a finger as if he were about to launch into a thirty-minute-long rant about everything that Ebumi has ever done to make him think he was straight, but pulled back, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought better of it.  “Well I’m sorry that I didn’t notice what signals you were putting off because the only time you talk to me, you’re shouting.”

“Oh, boo-hoo, like that’s not your own fault.  I’m not shouting now, am I?”

Noka crossed his arms over his chest, pouting as he didn’t want to confirm that Ebumi was right. With his puffed-up cheeks and stubborn look in his eyes, Ebumi could almost think of him as cute. If it wasn’t for literally everything else about Noka.  But Ebumi was bored, and on his way home to an empty house. It wasn’t often that someone sought him out, and it was stupid to let some opportunities slip by.

“Come on.” Ebumi grabbed Noka by the arm, squeezing his bicep tightly when Noka stumbled a bit from the yank.

“Where are we going?”

“Don’t play dumb. You were the one who asked for this in the first place. Let’s see if your lazy ass can work hard enough to make this worth my while.”

Noka balked, pulling his arm out of Ebumi’s grip as the taller boy began his way back out onto the main street.  Ebumi didn’t pause, expecting Noka to follow him.

He couldn’t help but smirk when he heard the light slap of Noka’s feet on the pavement as he jogged to catch up with him.

Falling into step beside him, Noka clutched his school bag to his side. They walked in silence, Noka fidgeting with his bag until Ebumi couldn’t even stand the repetitive, nervous act.

“Sumiyoshi knows about me too, ya know.”

Jerking slightly, as if he was getting yanked out of a deep thought, Noka nodded to himself. “Well yeah, I told him.”

“Nah, he knew waaaaay before you ever figured it out.”

Noka raised an eyebrow, a questioning look passing across his face.

“Sumiyoshi could probably point out every gay or bi guy in the school if you asked him to.  ‘Snot my fault you’re too dumb to realize that kind of stuff about your own friend.”

Noka gasped in what could’ve been a display of faux offense if Ebumi didn’t know exactly the kind of person Noka was.  Someone who trusted blindly, and always thought the best of everyone, except maybe Ebumi.

“How dare you say something like that about Sumi!”

“Hey, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. And honestly, I didn’t even _say_ anything bad. You’re the one who’s taking my comment of ‘Sumiyoshi has really good gaydar’ to mean ‘Sumiyoshi’s slept with the entire baseball team.’”

“Sumi’s slept with the entire baseball team?”

Ebumi barked out a laugh at Noka’s concerned, yet completely believing expression.  “I don’t know, but you’re stupid to believe anything I say. I bet you’d be dumb enough to get suckered into a sob story about someone being a virgin or dying, just so they could sleep with you.”

Noka’s cheeks flushed red again, as he pressed his lips together in a defiant frown. “No, I wouldn’t.  I don’t go around fucking everyone in town like _some people._ ”

“What, next are you going to tell me you’re a virgin? Because tight-knit guys don’t pull the shit you’re doing right now.”

Noka ducked his head down, keeping whatever response he had for Ebumi clamped between his teeth as Ebumi tried to figure out what his silence meant.

_Oh fuck._

This was too much, but it was too late to change his mind now, or Noka would accuse him of running away for the rest of their time in high school.

Ebumi wanted to run away, sprint off without Noka, who he knew couldn’t keep up, and lose him before getting home. 

Sleeping with Noka was one thing. But sharing his first time, on Ebumi’s own birthday no less, after Noka accosted in him in the street was another. It made Ebumi want to gag, lose the cake he had shoveled into his face earlier that afternoon, and call in sick from this shitty experience.

But they were at his front door.  The keys were already in the lock, pushing the door open into the apartment.  Ebumi kept the lights off so that Noka couldn’t see the full scope of the shit hole he lived in.  He grabbed his hand to guide him through the trash that he _probably_ should’ve taken out a couple days ago, and Noka followed, kicking the door shut behind him. 

Ebumi ignored his silence, pretending that he didn’t know about Noka’s nervousness, that he couldn’t feel his hand getting sweaty and his fingers shaking as he finally opened the door to his bedroom. 

He didn’t want to talk anymore. This Noka was better than any other side of him that he had ever seen.  Quietly submissive. Bending under his hands as Ebumi lead him to the bed. Noka’s back hit the unmade sheets, and Ebumi crawled over him, framing his face with a hand on either side of his head.  Ebumi wasn’t sure where to start with this, but figured a kiss was as good as anything. May as well ensure the silence for a little while longer.

This is what Noka wanted, he reminded himself.  This is what he asked for, and Ebumi could just play stupid, and pretend like Noka was just like every other person that has walked in and out of his life.

“Aren’t you going to turn the lights on?” Noka cut him off a few inches from his face, making Ebumi pause and pull back.

“Didn’t figure you were that kind of guy.” Ebumi reached over to his bedside table and flipped the lamp on.

Noka winced as the white light lit up the room, and scooted back on the bed until he could relax more comfortably on the pillows.  Ebumi moved to position himself on top of him once more, and Noka jerked, acting like Ebumi’s touch stung him.

“And condoms? Do you have stuff like… _that_..? I didn’t know what to buy because….well…and because it’s you, I just figured-”

Leaning back to sit on his knees, Ebumi cut Noka off before he could launch into an unnecessary tirade. “Chickening out already? I haven’t even touched you yet.”

“N-no! Just… making sure everything’s here so that we don’t have to stop when we get into it.” Noka was obviously trying to sound more confident than he felt.  Ebumi couldn’t help but notice the way his fingers wrapped around the sheets as he tried to ground himself.

“I’ve got everything.” Reaching out to his bedside table again, Ebumi pulled out his stash, dumping a box of condoms and a bottle of lube right next to Noka.  “Now just fucking relax or you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“Awe, I’ve never heard you be so concerned before.” Noka cupped his hands against his cheeks, giving Ebumi a smile that just made him want to slap him.  “Never expected Ebumi to be a gentleman.”

“No, I just know you’re going to bitch for days if I leave you with a sore ass. And nobody else needs to know about this - ” Ebumi waved a hand between the pair of them, gesturing from himself to Noka. “-besides us.”

Noka laughed, stretching his arms above his head as he tried to relieve the tension in his muscles. “As if, I’d never tell anyone about this.  Well, no one but Sumi, but Sumi’s not a gossiper like Marodo can be-”

“Does talking make you feel better or something? Because I didn’t let you come over to listen to you run your mouth all night.” Ebumi quickly regained his position on top of Noka, pinning his body down with his hips. Noka gasped and tried to squirm away, but resigned himself to his fate as Ebumi grabbed his wrists as well. “Are we going to do this or not?”

Noka’s hesitation was brief, but it was still enough for Ebumi to notice.  A small whispered “yes” was all the confirmation he needed to proceed, letting Noka’s wrists go as he made quick work of the belt holding up Noka’s school slacks.  Ebumi considered telling him to be quiet, to let him take care of what was to come, but he knew it would be pointless as Noka was already whining out little moans just from Ebumi touching the front of his pants.

Noka grabbed his wrists as Ebumi started working on the button of his pants, fully intent on getting them off and getting this over with before his head exploded. But he stopped, shooting a glare down at the dark-haired boy, waiting for an explanation.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me…or something…before jumping straight to that?”

Rolling his eyes, Ebumi leaned forward and kissed him briefly. Noka blinked up at him, clearly taken by surprise even though this. _All of this_. Was exactly what he had asked for.

“Hey, just shut up and stop thinking for like, half a second.  You clearly don’t know what the fuck you want, so just let me do this and _shut up_.” Ebumi leaned down again, savoring another short kiss, but holding on long enough to realize how soft Noka’s lips were.  He sighed as he pulled away, trying to decide how to make this as painless as possible. Noka pissed him off, but he didn’t want to be a total asshole and just force the whole thing.

This was supposed to be _his_ present anyway. It wouldn’t be much of a gift if he had to work for it the whole time.

“How about this. Let me handle it, and you just lay there, be quiet, and enjoy it.”

Noka opened his mouth, ready to dispute Ebumi’s proposal, but Ebumi just grabbed his cheeks, squishing his mouth together until he looked like he had fish lips.

“But, you can talk if you want to stop. But only if you _really_ want to stop. If something hurts, that’s fine too, but I don’t want stupid comments from the peanut gallery the entire goddamn time.”

Noka nodded as he tried to peel Ebumi’s hands off his face. He made a show of zipping his lips before laying back, sprawling out his arms and legs to show that he was ready. 

Ebumi quickly went back to his original plans of taking Noka’s stupid pants off.  While he wanted them both to be comfortable, this wasn’t meant to be a touchy-feely thing, so there wasn’t much use in doing all the soft, “romantic” stuff that Noka was probably envisioning.  If he wanted that, he shouldn’t have come to Ebumi. He shouldn’t have left his first time up to someone who he could barely talk to without it turning into a fight.

There was a lot of things that shouldn’t be done in this instance.

There was a good chance that they shouldn’t be doing this at all, because it would just make every interaction between the pair of them weird from here on out.

But, Ebumi didn’t really want to stop either, despite his better judgement.

Needing to stop this thought process, Ebumi made quick work of Noka’s pants, sliding them down his legs, and throwing them onto the floor before either of them had the chance to chicken out.  Seeing Noka half undressed wasn’t as titillating as he originally thought it would be though, because he was immediately distracted by the obnoxiously bright color, littered with little cartoon rabbits.

“Seriously?  You plan on sleeping with someone and this is the underwear you pick to put on this morning. Nice.”

Before Noka has the chance to complain, Ebumi was kissing him again, this time with a bit more purpose.  He heard Noka whine against his mouth, his lips parting as he threw his arms around Ebumi’s neck, holding him in place long enough for Ebumi to get slobber all over his damn face.  Noka was so sloppy, that Ebumi wondered if he had even kissed someone before this.

Not wanting to delve too far into that thought, Ebumi sat back, unwrapping Noka’s legs from around his waist (when had that even happened? Noka was a bit more devious than Ebumi originally imagined). His underwear was the next thing to go, Ebumi fluidly pulling them down Noka’s fair legs before tossing them down to join his pants.

Noka immediately covered himself with a hand, the other tightly wound in the bed sheets again as he tried to keep his lips sealed shut.  Ebumi clicked his tongue, pulling his own shirt over his head, so that Noka wouldn’t be the only one half dressed.

Without a word, Ebumi rolled Noka onto his stomach, minding the way the other boy’s legs kicked out in surprise at the sudden change of scenery.  He didn’t complain though, as Ebumi pulled him onto his knees, pulling his ass back into the right position.  Ebumi swore he heard Noka take a breath in, like he was about to say something, but Ebumi quickly pinched his butt, silencing him once more.

Ebumi recognized that they were going quite fast. He knew that Noka expected him to take his time, to at least put some care into it.  But he couldn’t, lest he lose his nerve.  This was already strange enough, getting turned on by listening to the little noises Noka makes as he tried so hard to keep quiet.

“Relax,” Ebumi reminded him when he saw Noka’s fingers turning white as he held on to Ebumi’s pillows. Noka took a shuddering breath and rolled his shoulders, the tension in his body relieving slightly as Ebumi pressed a finger against his entrance.  Ebumi wanted to ask if he’d ever done this to himself, but he stopped himself, feeling somewhat disgusted with himself that he even wanted to know what kind of things Noka did to himself when he was alone.

He could get a lot of information he wanted without asking anyways.  His first finger lube slicked finger slipped in with ease, making quick room for the second. A third was pushing it, as he could feel Noka tightening around him like he was rejecting him, but either with great mental strength or excitement, Noka was able to relax enough that Ebumi was confident that he was ready.  He didn’t complain once, despite the sharp little gasps that rang out in Ebumi’s ears.

Noka looked back at him as he pulled away, staring as Ebumi slid his pants down his hips. Noka’s cheeks were pink, and a few little wisps of dark hair fell around his face as he bit down on his bottom lip.

Ebumi couldn’t help but think that this look suited him in a strange way.

If this went well, he might not reject the idea of seeing Noka like this again.  He was so much nicer to be around when he was quiet.

“I’ll go fast, so maybe it won’t hurt as much.”  Ebumi couldn’t make any promises, but Noka wasn’t completely stupid, so Ebumi figured he knew what was coming.  Noka turned his face away, gathering up a pillow to press his face into.  Ebumi could feel he was tense when he first pressed against him. He ran a hand up Noka’s back, pushing up his shirt as he soothed the muscles, and tried again, pressing in inch by inch until his hips were flush with Noka’s ass.

Leaning his head against Noka’s shoulder, Ebumi let out the breath.

“Okay?”

Noka nodded, rubbing his face against Ebumi’s pillow as he pushed his hips back onto Ebumi’s cock.  His hair was a mess, tickling Ebumi’s face when he kissed the back of his neck. Rubbing his hands through the dark locks, Ebumi marveled at how soft Noka’s hair was for a guy, before tugging on it lightly, pulling Noka up onto his hands to get his face out of the pillow.

He wanted to hear him.

Not the whiney voice or stupid comments. But the way he was breathing, the soft moans slipping out of his throat.  Everything Ebumi needed to know that he wasn’t hurting him.  That his thrusts were hitting home, and that this felt as good for Noka as it did for him.

Because _fuck_ if it didn’t feel good.

He’s not sure where Noka’s learned all of this, because some of his moves are so novice and inexperienced that Ebumi totally believes that this boy was a virgin up until a few minutes ago. But others…damn.  Maybe Noka’s been watching too much porn, or Sumiyoshi gave him some really good advice, because everything he was doing was damn near perfect.

But Noka wasn’t giving him _anything_. Maybe he had been too cold in telling him to shut up. To be quiet and not make a sound.  He would never say he missed Noka’s shrill voice, but the complete silence, save for a few whimpers that made it past the tight seal of Noka’s lips, was absolutely jarring.

And he hated it.

It felt cold.

Unwelcoming.

Like he was doing something wrong. Something that he was forcing Noka into.

“I hate this.”

Noka turned around in confusion, shaken by the feeling of emptiness when Ebumi pulled out of him.

“Wait, wait, did I do something wrong?”

“Just turn over.” Ebumi grabbed Noka by the hips, leading him to lay on his back again.  Undoing the first few buttons of Noka’s shirt, Ebumi yanked it over his head, before fully pulling off his own pants and boxers.  Reaching behind Noka’s head, Ebumi pulled at the elastic holding his hair in place. 

Noka’s hair fell into his eyes, and Ebumi ran his fingers through it, brushing it away and using it to pull Noka to him.  Ebumi felt Noka’s hands slide around his neck as he kissed him, his soft fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck.  Noka’s legs stretched and wrapped around him as he found a comfortable position between his thighs.

Ebumi’s hands find Noka’s hips, guiding him back onto his dick.  He feels a small, breathy little sigh against his ear as Noka kisses the side of his face, sending a shiver down his spine.

He’s melting. His skin sticking to Noka’s as if they were meant to stay together.  Noka’s voice shouldn’t sound like that.

He shouldn’t feel like this.

He shouldn’t enjoy the feeling of Noka’s nails scratching at his shoulders, or of his legs wrapped around his hips.

He shouldn’t want to lean into the wet kisses Noka was plastering all over the side of his face.

But he did… so he gave in.

Noka didn’t last long once Ebumi flipped him onto his back.  Ebumi didn’t expect him to, so he wasn’t surprised when Noka squished his face against Ebumi’s shoulder, stifling a moan that Ebumi wished Noka had let him hear.  Ebumi wasn’t even ashamed that he let himself be pulled under as well, giving into the good feelings that he hadn’t even known Noka could give him.

Pulling out, Ebumi rolled onto his side, taking Noka with him as the smaller boy had decided that he wasn’t ready to let go.  They didn’t speak, but the feeling of Noka’s warm breath against his shoulder, and the tickle of his fingers as the ran up and down his sides said more than enough.

Ebumi had never fallen asleep beside someone before. Especially not when he felt overheated and sweaty. But Noka smelled sweet, and if he didn’t say a word, Ebumi could let himself fall.

But nothing good ever lasted, and Ebumi remembered exactly what it was about Noka that he didn’t like.

“You’re much more of a softy than I anticipated. It was kind of weird, but in a good way.”

Ebumi groaned, and pushed the back of the other boy’s head closer to his shoulder, trying to stifle his unnecessary chit-chat. “Noka…”

“I kind of liked it, you know?” Not deterred at all, Noka squeezed Ebumi tighter, interpreting Ebumi’s movement as a super aggressive hug.  His words were only slightly muffled as Noka turned his head to the side, and Ebumi could still hear him clearly. “I had my doubts about asking you, but I think it was worth it!”

“Noka, shut up…”

“Sumi’s going to be so jealous though.  He’s been planning something like this for the guy he likes too, but I got to it first since your birthday is first.”

“Noka. Shut. Up.” Ebumi punctuated each word with a tug on Noka’s hair, rather than raising his voice.  It must’ve done the trick, because Noka immediately went quiet, his arms and legs loosening their hold on Ebumi’s body.  Satisfied, Ebumi rubbed his face against Noka’s hair, fully intending on going to sleep if Noka and his own brain would let him.

After a few moments, what Noka had said finally registered.

“Wait, did you just say you like me?”

“What? Psh, no way.” Noka pushed against Ebumi’s chest, trying to get him to loosen his hold.  But Ebumi held on to him tightly, intent on keeping Noka in his place.  Ebumi was comfortable. What else could he do?

“That’s gross.” Despite his words, Ebumi didn’t push him away.  After a few minutes of struggling, Noka settled down, gingerly wrapping his arms around Ebumi’s torso.

“You’re gross.”

“Says the dude who _likes_ me.” Ebumi laughed and ruffled Noka’s hair.  He was surprised when Noka didn’t fuss. He just lay there quietly, as if trying to decide what to say next.

Tapping his fingers along Ebumi’s ribs, Noka took in a deep breath. “So…what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you…you know…like me too?” Noka tucked his head down, but Ebumi could still see the blush on the tops of his ears.

“You’re an idiot.” Ebumi almost felt bad when he felt Noka flinch, as if he had just had his last hope taken away from him.  “But I don’t hate you.”

Noka pulled his head back, giving Ebumi a look of confusion and surprise. It was the first time Ebumi had seen his face since they finished, and he would never say that Noka wasn’t an attractive guy.  And, he really wasn’t so bad when he wasn’t hopping on each and every one of Ebumi’s nerves.

“That’s all you’re getting for now. Take it or leave it.”

Noka closed his eyes and nodded, his face spelling out both disappointment and satisfaction.  But he didn’t leave. He simply wiggled closer to Ebumi, ducking his head below his chin as they found a position comfortable enough to maybe catch some sleep in.

Ebumi didn’t want him to leave, so he was glad that Noka stayed.

He convinced himself, at least for tonight, that the reason he let him take over his bed was because he didn’t want to be alone. He couldn’t be alone tonight.

Which wasn’t a complete lie. But it also wasn’t the complete truth, either.

He wasn’t ready, and he wasn’t sure if he ever would be ready, to face the reason why he felt so sour about the idea of Noka walking out on him.

Noka was still obnoxious.  He still said stupid things without thinking, and he was still the laziest fuck they had on the rugby team.

But Ebumi didn’t hate him, and he didn’t hate his voice.

His voice made him feel things. Things that he wasn’t ready to feel.  Things that would wrap him up and make him act weird, just because maybe, he had been dealt emotions that he was not old enough to understand.

It didn’t matter what they meant. At least not right now.

Now, all that mattered was getting some sleep, because they still had school tomorrow (which Noka probably hadn’t thought about when he impulsively decided to stalk Ebumi that night).

And yeah, so what if Ebumi didn’t hate him.  That made it okay for Ebumi to keep him here tonight, and it made it okay when Noka began snoring against his chest, curling up against him so comfortably.

And even though Ebumi had decided he didn’t hate Noka’s voice, he couldn’t help but wish that Noka didn’t just start talking in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Its still Ebumi's birthday here!! So I hope you enjoyed this thing. Noka was more fun to write than I anticipated, so hopefully I can put something else out with him really soon!
> 
> Happy birthday, my gorgeous angry yankee son!


End file.
